A Wobbly Start
by TashaVal
Summary: Bella's strained marriage with her high school sweetheart ends in a bitter divorce and she decides to celebrate with a little 'trip' to Europe, leading her to meet the most beautiful man she's ever seen. ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: A Wobbly Start  
Author: Natasha Brown  
Rating: M  
Summary: Bella's strained marriage with her high school sweetheart ends in a bitter divorce and she decides to celebrate with a little 'trip' to Europe, leading her to meet the most beautiful man she's ever seen. Will she be able to handle returning to the west coast after an amazing week with him?  
A/N: this has been bouncing around my head for a while, and I actually started writing the fourth chapter before this one. I'm hoping to turn this into a rather long fic since I've been full of oneshots as of late. Any and all reviews (good bad fiery) are welcome. Merci.

XxxxxX

Had someone told me when I was seventeen that I'd wake up the weekend of my twenty first birthday in Vegas and married to my high school 'sweetheart', Mike Newton, I would have laughed in their face. And had they then said that the marriage would last three years, I probably would have pissed my pants laughing so hard.

But unfortunately, both those things became reality. In my drunken haze on a trip he'd organized for my birthday, we decided to legalize our five year high school romance. And then three years later, we decided to finalize the divorce, ending out rocky relationship. I loved Mike; he was slightly annoying, rather loud and overbearing, but he was sweet and caring. And heck he wasn't that hard to look at. But we'd had different goals for the relationship from the very beginning. When he asked me to our junior prom, he had a legitimate interest in me. When I said 'yes', I had a legitimate interest in making my ex jealous. He didn't want to go to college, having wanted to go straight to work at his father's mega sports store, but he followed me like a lost puppy to UW. I hadn't wanted to live together while we were at college, but it was cheaper and I wanted to make him happy. After we married and graduated college (him with a degree in Business Management and me with a mostly useless English degree) we fought for weeks on whether we wanted to move back to our small town of Forks, Washington or just stay in Seattle. I knew that I wouldn't be able to find many editing jobs in our small town, but he wanted to go work for his dad. Somehow he won the fight.

So I sat around at our newly built house in Forks, trying to find editing jobs I could do from home while Mike spent sixty plus hours a week at the store. I eventually found a job editing for an online news agency, and even though it was something to do, I was still bored relentless and unhappy. Mike would often tell me to go to Port Angeles and go shopping, or take trips to places, cause we had more than enough money for it, but I wasn't interested in either of those things. Between how I felt and Mike never being at home, the few hours we saw each other every day either involved us laying in bed, facing away from each other, or us screaming at each other until I made Mike sleep on the couch. I hated every second of every fight we'd ever had, because I saw how fighting had destroyed my parent's marriage, but on our third wedding anniversary, which Mike forgot, I realized that I couldn't live with him the rest of my life. I deserved to be happy as well. Plus these past six months of no sex were driving me crazy.

So a week later, I sat with him at the dinner table on one of his rare days off. And as he flipped through the newspaper and noisily chewed on his pasta, I prepared myself to tell him that I wanted a divorce. I said his name and he lowered his paper and set his fork down, giving me this look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Mike, we need to talk."  
"Bella, I know. I'm sorry."  
"No, it's my fault too Mike."  
"No it's not, Bells. You did nothing to deserve this."

I shook my head at him trying to interrupt him so I could speak but I dropped the glass of wine I had been sipping on when he spoke again.

"You don't deserve to have a cheating husband."

I pushed my chair back and stared down at him, my mouth hanging open.

"You…you…you cheated on me!" I screamed at him, my hands balling into fists at my size.

He stood up next to me to try and calm me, reaching out to touch my shoulder, but I shoved him away.

"I'm so sorry Bella. With the long hours at work and us constantly fighting…and one thing led to another."  
"Who was it?" I spat at him.

He looked down at the palms of his hands before ringing them together and looking at me, avoiding my eyes.

"Jessica. She started working at the store about six months ago."

I turned around, unwilling to let him see the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. I stormed up the stairs towards out bedroom and I heard him call out my name behind me. I ran into our closet and pulled down the nearest suitcase I could, throwing my clothes into it, hangers and all. He came into the bedroom and I started to throw things at him, my tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"I can't believe what an ass you are! I can't believe I fucking changed my entire life plan for you! And you just go and cheat on me with some cheap whore from high school!"

He just stood in the doorway, not even bothering to dodge the items I threw at him. I roamed around the room, filling a second suitcase with clothes from the drawers around the room before I shoved past him, dragging the suitcases along the hard wood floors, hopefully leaving scratches. I stormed down the stairs, nearly tripping several times as I went to grab my keys and purse from the kitchen.

As he walked down the stairs I met him at the bottom. I stared him down, his frame towering over me.

"I was already going to tell you I wanted a divorce. That I didn't want to be unhappy anymore. I was going to suggest we just iambically split everything up and I would move out. But no, Mike. I'm going to wipe your clean in the divorce. now I'm going to make you wish you'd never even looked at that bitch."

I crammed my two bags into my car and drove away, speeding towards my best friend, Alice's, house. I pulled into her drive way a few minutes later, having done well over the speed limit and I stormed up to the front door. I walked right in like she'd told me to a million time, and I saw her cuddling on the couch with her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock before I fell to the ground sobbing.

Several hours later, Alice had tucked me into the bed in her guest room with a cup of warm tea. We'd sat in the kitchen as she just let me cry and bitch and moan about how unhappy I was, and I almost didn't have the heart to stop Jasper when he volunteered to go kick Mike's ass.

As I lay in the bed, I realized I was more angry at myself. Angry that I hadn't seen the signs all along. And angry that I was so upset about this. In a way this made everything better. It made Mike the bad guy, and me just the jilted wife. I was just poor innocent Bella Newton soon-to-be-Swan-again, the police chief's daughter.

Thinking about my dad reminded me that I had yet to tell him I was moving out, because I had no doubt that Mike had called his house to see if I was there. But then again, Mike hadn't wasted too much energy chasing after me as I stormed out.

Somewhere around two a.m. I managed to fall into a deep coma like state until the alarm went off at eight a.m. Knowing Mike had to work that day I was hoping to get to the lawyer as early as possible to start the process. And I hadn't lied when I told Mike the night before that I was going to wipe him clean. He'd inherited a nice sum of money when his father passed away two years ago, and with as profitable as the store was making, I could come out with quite a bit of money. I felt bad that I wanted to rip him off, but had we stayed in the city and I gotten a job in a publishing house, I'd be contributing a lot of income as well, but he'd cheated me out of that.

Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen as I left to drive to Port Angeles to see the lawyers and I made a mental note to buy them a small gift and card. Alice had offered to let me stay at her place as long as I needed to, and not wanting to deal with my father's questions, I accepted. The drive went by in a blur and I hadn't even realized it was over until a few minutes after I pulled into the office building's parking lot. For a few years now I'd gone to Alice's older brother, Emmett, for all my legal needs, and I was sure he would make time to see me today. Several times over the years, he'd expressed his disdain for my now soon-to-be ex husband.

I climbed the stairs to the third floor and opened to the door that read 'Cullen, Locke and Locke' and stepped in to greet Rosalie, the receptionist who happened to also be Emmett's wife. She smiled warmly at me before pursing her lips and standing up to hug me. She towered over me; she loved to wear heels even though she was already six feet tall. She was the definition of a bombshell beauty. Long, flowing blonde hair, flawless skin, perfect teeth, bright blue eyes, and a body to kill for.

"Bella, dear, why are you here? Is everything okay?"  
"Actually, it's not really. I left Mike last night."  
"Oh thank the Lord. You are a million times too good for him!"  
"Thanks dear. I was already thinking about leaving him, but last night he told me he cheated with this tramp from high school. So I grabbed some of my stuff and went to Alice's."  
"Oh god Bella! I'm so sorry! He's such a pig." Rosalie said, pulling me into a deep hug. "Em's on the phone at the moment but I'll let him know you're here. He doesn't have anything scheduled for this morning, so just give him a minute."  
"Thanks Rose."

She simply nodded her head before disappearing into the hallway off to the right towards Emmett's office. I sat down and picked up the closet magazine to flip through until Em was free. I was halfway through a boring article about the CEO of a bank who was arrested for embezzling millions of dollars when I hear Emmett's voice from down the hallway rushing to the waiting room. I put the magazine down just in time to be pulled into a tight, suffocating bear hug. Emmett sometimes forgot that his six foot five frame easily overpowered by much smaller five foot four frame. He sat down next to me still holding my hand.

"Are you dealing it with it okay? Because I'm more than willing to beat that scumbag into the dirt."  
"I know, I know, Jasper said the same thing dear. Thank you. I'm tempted to throw a few punches myself."  
"Oh I'm sure. But don't worry Bella. I'm going to make sure he's wiped clean in this divorce. You're family around here, and he's going to pay."

I smiled brightly at Emmett before following him into his office, reading to ruin my husband.

After a rather vicious legal battle that lasted nearly six months, Em had ensured I came out victorious. Mike got to keep the house and his car, but I won pretty much everything else. It seemed, that after we signed the papers, the only furniture he had left in the house was the master bedroom set, a couch with his beloved TV and the kitchen table. I was also awarded a nice chunk of his inheritance, as well as a share of the store and a percentage of all the income he'd made while we were married.

I wanted to pretend that I felt guilty when I saw his face as we finally reached an agreement, but I felt only pure joy. I'd gotten my revenge. And boy was it sweet.

I decided to rent an apartment in Seattle after everything was settled so Jasper and Emmet helped me move all my 'new' furniture to my new spacious place. The first night I stayed in the apartment alone was weird. I'd never lived alone before. I either roomed with Alice at UW or lived with Mike. And it felt liberating. I could drink straight from the milk carton and lounge around, not picking up my dirty clothes after myself.

By day three I was bored. Like out of my mind bored. I'd taken a hiatus from the online editing job and I had been searching for something in Seattle, but they all required more experience than I had. By week two, about a month before my twenty fifth birthday, I was ape-shite crazy. I was flipping through the channels for the billionth time when I stopped on a travel show. This young couple had traveled to Europe for a few weeks and I decided what I needed to do to get out of my funk. I had more than enough money for it. I, Bella Swan, was going to go to Europe, for the first time, and have the time of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With very little persuading, I convinced Alice to join me on my trip to Europe. I'd wanted Jasper to come along as well, but he declined, citing a busy work schedule and wanting us to have some girl time as an excuse. We decided to wait until the middle of July for our trip, giving us about two months to plan. After I'd told her about the trip, she excitedly started naming off all the cities she wanted to see. London, Paris, Milan, Rome, Berlin, Amsterdam. I just smiled to myself at how much this trip was going to cost Mike.

Because Alice had to work almost every day at the clothing store she managed, I was the one designated to plan most of the trip. I searched online for plane tickets, train tickets, hotels and possible rental cars. After spending about four thousand dollars on two first class tickets to Frankfort, I felt bad for spending so much of Mike's money and decided to tone it down a bit. I was angry at Mike, but spending his money wasn't going to make the past do away.

Alice and I decided to just say in Germany and France for a majority of the three week trip, both of us wanting to thoroughly explore everything, and promising to make a trip later to go to Italy. So far I'd booked us a few nights stay in Stuttgart, a week stay in Berlin and then a week and a half in Paris. Alice was going crazy thinking of all the shopping abilities and I rolled my eyes as she described all the shopping ships she was going to take me on. It sounded like I shouldn't pack anything in my suitcase when going there, because it'd be full with a new wardrobe on the way back.

When I wasn't planning the trip, I was trying to find a new job. I resumed working for the online newspaper, but I'd never liked the job, so I was ready for a new one. I preferred to edit fiction, rather than boring humdrum news. I researched positions at the various publishing houses in the Seattle area and a position as an entry level editor at Volturi Inc. looked promising. I had yet to contact them, with the Europe trip coming up, but I was perfecting my resume for the position. I just hoped that it wouldn't be filled by the time we came back.

Any time that I had left I used for songwriting. I hadn't written since my freshman year at UW, and after some hard work trying to remember how to tune the guitar I'd bought right after the divorce, I felt more relaxed than I had in years. It took a few painful weeks for the calluses on my fingers to reappear, but it was worth it. The sounds of the strummed strings filled my apartment as I just sat on the floor, strumming away, trying to find something to write about other than how much I hated Mike.

About a month before the trip, I managed to come up with a chorus I was happy with.

"Lemme remind you exactly who I am. I'm your wildest dream and worst possible nightmare, all rolled up into one. It'll take a game of well played Russian roulette to figure out which." I sang softly as I tried to figure out which chords to pair it with.

I was on a roll when my cell phone rang, scaring me. I smiled when I saw the caller ID said it was Jacob Black, a good friend from back home who I hadn't spoken to in months.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan! How dare you get divorced from that pig and not tell me!"

"I'm sorry Jake! I thought that news would go around Forks and the reservation like a wildfire."

"How've you been Bella? It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm great, considering the circumstances. I started songwriting again, and I'm going to Europe with Alice in a few months. How about yourself? How's UCLA?"

"You didn't hear? Graduated, top of my class!"

I smiled brightly. Jacob was two years younger than me, but we were good friends because our dads were good friends. He'd been so excited when he was accepted to UCLA that I let him break the promise we made when I was eleven that he'd join me at UW.

"Congratulations! You back at the reservation now?"

"Yeah. I got a job in Port Angeles managing a small shop. Dad says you moved to Seattle."

"Yeah. I just needed to get away from it all back home. I'm hoping to get a job in a publishing house once I get back from Europe."

Jacob and I talked for hours that night, making up for lost times and before we hung up I made him promise to come visit me before I left for Europe. I was in too good of a mood to work on the song so I decided to lie down in bed and watch some Law and Order: SVU. I wasn't quite sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up around two am, my neck strained and exhausted. I managed my way back to bed and fell asleep right away.

Two weeks later, I was sitting with Jacob at a café around the corner from my apartment building. We made small talk about the past few years and our families before the conversation turned more serious.

"It's good to see you so happy, Bella. I haven't seen you smile like this since high school."

"Yeah, I feel like a whole new person. Like I get to start my life all over again."

"Have you thought about dating? Maybe finding a guy who isn't such a douche?"

"It's way too soon, Jake. I mean the whole divorce wasn't finalized until a couple of months ago."

"I know, Bella, but you should give it a try. I've been waiting for a chance with you since before you started going out with Mike, since we were kids."

"Jacob, we've been over this a million times. We're friends. Just friends."

"Come on Bella, one date. That's all I'm asking for. We're perfect for each other."

I shook my head and set my coffee down, backing away from the table.

"Jacob, please stop. You're making me really uncomfortable. Just drop it."

"No, Bella, I refuse to."

He reached over the table and grabbed my hand rather harshly and I grimaced. I tried to pull away from him, but he just gripped tighter.

"Jacob, let go of me. You're hurting me."

Jacob's eyes opened wide and he let go immediately.

"Oh gosh Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

He seemed sincere with his apology but I was done with this conversation. I shrugged on my jacket as I stood up, grabbing my purse before turning back to Jacob.

"I'm sure you didn't Jacob, but I'm leaving. You're making a complete ass of yourself. You're one of my best friends Jake, and that's it. No more, no less. So please don't push it. I'll see you after I get back from Europe."

"Bella, please!"

I walked out the door, ignoring his calls as I walked briskly towards my apartment building. I rushed up the steps to the main entrance and stopped to fumble to find the key when the door I had been leaning against opened and I started to stumble. I prepared myself to hit the floor but I was stopped by a pair of strong hands. I looked up grateful and smiled.

"Oh thank you!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone was leaning against the door."

"No, no. Don't worry. That was totally my fault."

I straightened out my clothes before getting a complete look at my savior. He was nearly a foot taller than me and lean. His blonde hair was brushed back but a few strands fell into his face to hang in front of his small grey eyes. He winked when he saw I was checking him out and I blushed, looking away.

"I'm James. I just moved into the third floor a couple weeks ago." he said, offering his hand to me.

"Bella. I'm up on the fourth."

I put my hand in his, intending to shake it but he brought my knuckles up to his lips and kissed them softly. I blushed again, feeling my body warm at the touch. He smiled before letting go of my hand and I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"It looks like I'm going to have to spend some more time upstairs if I have neighbors like you."

It felt like it had been months, almost years since I'd been flirted with and I couldn't think of a response to his remark. I just smiled like an idiot.

"Well Bella, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have to get to work. I hope I'll see you soon though."

"Oh sorry that I got in your way."

"Not at all, dear, not at all."

We bid farewell and I used the elevator to get to the fifth floor before sliding into my apartment and dropping my purse on the couch. I was still blushing from the encounter with James as I walked over to my guitar and played for a few hours.

Alice was practically jumping for joy when, a week before our trip, I told her she could pack my suitcase. I knew she didn't approve of a lot of my wardrobe choices, so I figured it was better for her to pick out what I'd wear and then add a few comfort pieces of my own afterwards. I'd never been a really fashion forward person, preferring jeans with a nice t-shirt over skirts and blouses, but with a best friend obsessed with fashion, I often played the role of her life-size Barbie.

We were sitting around my room sipping on some Merlot as she rummaged through my drawers and closet, commenting on how we so needed to spend days shopping to replace the 'piece of crap' wardrobe I owned. I tossed a pair of my underwear at her and laughed at her when there was a knock on the door of my apartment. I slid from the room, leaving Alice to do what she does best, and walked to the door. I checked through the peephole and smiled as I saw it was James and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm sorry if this is rather sudden and odd, but I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you wanted to join me for dinner. I made lasagna."

"I'd love to, but my best friends here. We're packing for our trip to Europe. Some other night for sure."

He looked bummed but then smiled again.

"Heading on a grand Europe vacation huh?"

"Sort of. We're heading to Germany and France for a few weeks to relax."

"Sounds like fun."

"I hope it will be. I haven't had a vacation in what feels like decades."

"Well I hope you have fun. But I also hope I'll see you before you leave."

"Thanks James."

We said goodbye again and after I saw him retreat into the elevator, I rejoined Alice in my bedroom who was sitting in a pile of all my old band t-shirts, near tears.

"Who needs this many t-shirts Bella? Honestly! Half these are so worn out you can't even see what band they're for!"

I laughed at her before sitting at the head of my bed, suddenly extremely excited to leave and spend nearly a month with my best friend. We met at freshman orientation at UW and became instant friends. We lived in the same dormitory that year and then for roommates for our sophomore year before I moved in with Mike and she moved in with her boyfriend Jasper just down the street. After we graduated she said she wanted to see what small town life was like, having grown up in Chicago and her and Jasper decided to get a small place in Forks and they both got jobs in Port Angeles.

Alice had always openly criticized Mike and I's marriage but she always left her door open without questions when Mike and I had a fight and I didn't want to stay at home. She was the best friend anyone could ask for and although it was a hefty commute for us now, with her still living in Forks and me in Seattle, we tried to see other at least once a week. She was thinking of transferring to a store in the city to be closer to me, but I told her not to uproot her life, again, for me. Jasper didn't mind either way; he did whatever Alice wanted, following behind her like a lost puppy.

After a few hours of Alice criticizing my clothes, my two suitcases were packed with an abundance of cute and absurd outfits that I couldn't quite figure out when I'd wear. Did she expect me to wear those wedge heels walking around, touring Paris?

She stayed over in my extra bedroom that night, not wanting to drive back to Forks so late at night and we made plans to go to breakfast the next day before she left. As I opened the door for us to leave the next morning, I found Jacob pacing in front of my door, holding his head in his hands.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me and smiled before glaring at Alice. They hated each other and it tore me apart. She usually called him a smelly dog and he called her an annoying pixie, straight to each other's faces. I wasn't sure why they didn't get a long but I was sure it had to be a jealousy issue. She rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms in from of her chest in a protective stance.

"What do you want, you dumb dog?"

Jacob glared at her, looking as if he were ready to hit her if she weren't a girl, before looking at me again.

"I just wanted to apologize again, Bells. I was way out of line when we went to lunch. And you were right. I don't want to risk our awesome friendship."

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot to me."

I pulled him into a hug before stepping back and kissing his cheek like I used to in high school. Alice looked at me and then pointed at her watchless wrist, trying to hurry us along.

"I'm sorry Jake. We were heading to breakfast. But I'd definitely like to see you before we leave."

"Definitely, Bells."

Alice was silent in the car as we drove to my favorite diner. She had every right to be pissed. I'd told her about the conversation as the café between Jake and I and she was far from approving on the matter of me seeing him before our trip. But I also knew she wouldn't say anything. She may not like my oldest friend, but she knew Jacob and I's bond went way past college parties and late nights studying. And I hoped she knew that both she and Jacob held equal parts of my heart.

xxxx

AN: I hope everyone has so far enjoyed this. I apologize for the long time between the update. I'm practically writing this story backwards cause I know where I want it to go and fear losing my ideas, so I'm writing which ever portion of the story I feel like it. Thank you for those who have read/noticed this story and I hope I can make it a great one.

On another note. I will be moving in about 2 to 3 weeks, so it might be a while before I have another solid chapter up. But I promise I'm trying my hardest.


	3. Chapter 3

The day before out trip, I joined Alice and Jasper on a picnic in the park on a surprisingly clear Seattle day. I felt out of place next to them, the young, loving couple and felt my heart twang. Mike and I had never really had that. We were called a cute couple by many, but he was never the romantic type, like Jasper, who had no aversion to feeding his fiancé strawberries in the park. I worked hard not to be a Debby Downer on our day, but I made some lame excuse after about an hour of having to pick up some last minute items so the couple could enjoy their last day, and night together.

Alice had been acting as if we were going away for a year rather than less than a month. She and Jasper had never spent so much time apart in their entire five year relationship so I knew she was out of her comfort zone, but I was also trying to coax her into giving herself some space. They had their wedding planned for the upcoming spring and I knew that once they were officially married, I'd be seeing her less. I loved seeing her and Jasper happy together, and I was glad that I had been able to arrange their first meeting all those years ago, but I needed this trip with her. A last hoorah for Alice and a, hopefully, first hoorah for me.

I walked through the park slowly, watching all the families playing together, couples cuddling on blankets, dogs chasing down Frisbees, joggers moving briskly along the path. I noticed the smiles on everyone's faces as they spent time with loved ones and instantly felt miserable. I watched a couple sitting underneath a large oak tree just lay next to each other, gently stroking one another's hair and arms, smiling and chatting, and I instantly felt like crying. I no longer had that. I hadn't had it very much in the first place, but I suddenly felt all alone. I was no longer, Bella Newton, Mike's sweetheart. I was Bella Swan and I felt like I was destined to be the forty year old cat lady no one wanted to go near.

I picked up my pace as I left the park and decided to sit on a bench right outside the grounds to clear my head. I leaned back against the hard wood bench, watching business men fly past, chit chatting on their expensive phones, young skateboarders attempting to land some small tricks before being chased off. As I stared, hopefully unnoticeably, at a young 'punk' guy who passed me, I remembered a time when I was younger and wanted just as many tattoos and piercings as the guy who had just disappeared into the crowd did. Much to the disapproval of my parents, Charlie and Renee, and then Mike, I wanted to use my body to express my thoughts as well as my notepads, but I never carried out the idea.

So sitting there, on that very bench, I decided that when Alice and I returned from Europe, I was going to get my first tattoo. I had several designs in mind for years, each of them meaningful. I would just have to sit and wonder which I wanted and where.

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the bench towards my apartment. Alice would be coming over later after Jasper left to head back to Forks, so when I made it to the apartment, I sat down with my guitar to work out some lyrics while I waited for her.

Two hours later, I had successfully finished my first song in years. As I continued to strum the guitar and hum my new tune, I struggled to come up with a suitable title. It'd been so long since I'd written, and I was so proud of my new song, that I didn't want to end up ruining its simplicity and meaning with a worthless title. I thought back to what I'd been through in the past few years with college and Mike and after a few minutes I grabbed my pen and scribbled the new title at the top of the notebook paper I had the lyrics scratched into.

'_Education At Work In The Oddest Ways'_

_I guess you can say time does heal all wounds_

_Yours must not have been that deep_

_Because three weeks ago_

_You were dead set on us_

_And now, once again, it's her._

_Lemme remind you exactly who I am._

_I'm your wildest dream_

_And worst possible nightmare_

_All rolled up into one._

_It'll take a game of well played_

_Russian roulette to figure out which._

_I'm easy to forget_

_When I'm not around anymore._

_But I have this helpful habit_

_Of haunting your dreams_

_Night after endless night_

_Until you cry yourself to sleep._

_I've said it before_

_I've got a degree in blackmail_

_And now it's time for some field work_

_And since you care so much my dear_

_You'll be my first victim…_

_I mean love._

_Lemme remind you exactly who I am._

_I'm your wildest dream_

_And worst possible nightmare_

_All rolled up into one._

_It'll take a game of well played_

_Russian roulette to figure out which._

(AN: yes this is an original song of mine, I didn't steal it from anywhere. I have a few of my works on 'wwwDOTfictionpressDOTcom/u/606960/')

After I packed my guitar back into its case I moved to the kitchen to make myself a light dinner. I hadn't gone grocery shopping that week, having known all the food would go bad during the trip, so I settled on some Cup o' Noodles. As I wrapped myself in a light blanket on the couch I thought back to when Alice and I shared a dorm at UW and when the only thing we could afford to stock our cabinets with was Ramen and Easy Mac.

The night before the trip, Alice and I couldn't sleep we were so excited. We lounged around my living room watching late night comics and chowing down on our favorite crunchy Cheetos. I told Alice about my tattoo idea in between Leno and Conan and she was excited about it. We discussed designs and after Conan ended, I had decided to get quote on the back of my shoulder. 'We had to choose, we made out moves' were lyrics from one of my favorite songs. Alice asked me the meaning, and I explained to her it would be my reminder that the past was behind me and I shouldn't regret anything. My marriage with Mike was wasted time, but I'd learned so much about myself and friends that I had not a single regret.

Our flight was leaving from Sea-Tac at five in the morning so we could make it to our connecting flight at JFK in New York, so at around two thirty we set about showering and bringing our bags downstairs to await the cab. Alice had dressed ridiculously in a short skirt and heels, completely made up like a supermodel with her three suitcases, carryon bag and purse. I had chosen to wear my comfy Pink sweatpants and slipped into my favorite flip flops. I helped Alice carry her three suitcases and my two down to the front door before running back up, making sure all the appliances were off and the windows and the door were locked.

When I came back downstairs, the cabbie was helping Alice shove the suitcases into the trunk as she told him to be gentle with her shoe bag. I smiled and I rolled my eyes; Alice was my best friend, but I had a feeling she loved her shoes more than me. Once all the bags were packed into the trunk, and Alice and I slid into the back seat, we were off to the airport. It was slow and empty, being nearly four in the morning, so check in and security were a breeze. I snickered as Alice bitched about having to take her heels off as we made our way to our gate to wait for our first plane of the day. Our first flight was from Sea-Tac to JFK and from there a lovely trip on Singapore airlines, first class, to Frankfurt and then another short flight to Stuttgart. Our 'day' wasn't going to end until around noon tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it.

The flight to JFK, Alice and I spent napping. The flight to Frankfurt was filled with a little bit too much alcohol and some movies as well as a short night of sleep. We rushed to customs so we could make our next flight and thankfully faced no problems with the officials. We made it to the gate just a little late, but we showed up none the less. And the flight to Stuttgart was filled with both of us looking out the window trying to catch glimpses of the German countryside.

When we landed, Alice let out a squeal of delight before hugging me.

"Thank you so so so much for inviting me to join you Bella!"

"Alice, there's no one else in the world I could see myself spending a month in Europe with."

We hugged for a moment before rushing to grab our bags and get our first real glimpse at Stuttgart. We hailed a cab quickly and I used some butchered German I remember from high school to direct him to the hotel. He laughed as I asked if he knew WHO the hotel was, rather than WHERE and explained he spoke English quite fine. He asked if we'd ever been to the city before and after explaining we hadn't, he asked if we wanted the scenic tour or the quick one. Without thinking, Alice and I both agreed to the scenic route. He drove us past the Hohenheim University, Schlossplatz and its gorgeous fountain, Hauptbahnhof, the massive and gorgeous train station and we also caught a glimpse of Großes Haus, the national theater. We were amazed by the beautiful architecture, how simple and elegant one building could be and how intricate and detailed the next one was.

When we pulled up to the hotel, our driver, Hans, refused to take the generous tip I handed to him, stating simply that he hoped we had the time of our lives in Stuttgart and Berlin. He tipped his hat at us after helping us grab our bags and driving off. We checked into our room quickly and left to grab a small lunch, having decided to explore the city until we were so exhausted we could no longer stand.

We ate a delicious meal of schnitzel with spaetzle before heading out to walk through the streets. Alice and I both changed into some jeans, a light t-shirt, sensible tennis shoes and grabbed a light sweatshirt in case it got cold. We walked comfortably through the streets, taking typical tourist photos. As I looked through pictures of me in my camera, I scrutinized how I looked. I'd gained some weight since college, and it felt weird to see myself like that. Mike and I had never taken very many pictures together so I never really noticed the transition, other than in the tightness of my skinny jeans. Alice told me to knock it off and made me repeat after her, telling myself I was gorgeous.

We slept like babies that night and although we were slowed down a little by jet lag the first two days, I loved every moment we spent there. The museums were full of so much history and culture I just wanted to camp out in the lobbies at night so I could spend every moment there. Alice was a bit disappointed by the shopping opportunities, and after ire minded her we were going to be in Paris soon, she cheered up and found some clothes for both of us. I knew that by the time this trip was over, I'd be bringing home about two more suitcases.

Our last night in Stuttgart was spent at Maulwurf Kneipe und Bar, where we drank a little too much delicious German beer and ate a bit too much. The barkeep, Frank, had to help us to call a cab when we were ready to leave. The next morning we groaned loudly as our alarm clocks went off to warn us out train would be leaving in two hours. Our heads were screaming and telling us to never drink again, but I had had a blast the night before. After we boarded our train to Berlin, we found our seats, trying to avoid sitting near anyone with kids or a loud conversation and tried to get some sleep.

After several hours in a cramped train compartment we finally arrived at Berlin Hauptbahnhof, the biggest, most elaborate train station I'd ever seen. Alice nearly freaked out when she realized there was a mall in the train station. We spent about an hour exploring the multi-story building before grabbing a cab to our hotel. The city was brilliantly beautiful and I was amazed at the obvious difference between the former East and West Germany. The Brandenburger Tor stood out in the middle of the city, a monument of both the immense history of the nation and the extreme progress they've made as a nation.

We checked in at the hotel easily and quickly and after a quick shower each, we headed out to explore Berlin. First on Alice's agenda was a massive trip to KaDeWe, one of the biggest department stores in the world. I decided to let today be her day, knowing that she only went to Stuttgart to appease me. The massive, multi-story building took my breath away. The mirrored spiral in the middle of the building made it seem four times bigger than it was, which was already impressive. I followed behind Alice diligently, trying on all the clothes she shoved at me. It was a usual activity for us; I was like her life-size Barbie half the time. After about the first hour I stopped paying attention to what I was putting on, just showing off the outfits for her and then slipping back into my simple summer dress and flats. After about the third hour I was about to tell Alice I was done playing dress up when I actually looked at what I was wearing.

It was a simple, strapless, light blue silk dress that fell to just above my knee. The fabric hugged my curves and felt amazingly smooth against my skin. As I spun around in front of Alice, she clapped.

"Bella, you HAVE to buy this dress. Like, no joke, you look amazing."

I smiled brightly at her and nodded. It'd been a long time since I'd bought such a nice dress for myself for no reason, but I knew this was going to be one of those times I splurged. I slipped it off and hung it gently back on the hanger before joining Alice back among the racks. After about five hours scouring the store for clothes and shoes, Alice and I left with our splurges. She bought several dresses, some jeans and shoes while all I bought was the dress. It was all I needed.

We decided to go out to drink that night and Alice told me she wouldn't let me leave the hotel room unless I wore my new dress. I immediately agreed eager to show off my new purchase and see if I could still get hit on by random guys. We spent a while getting ready, Alice curling my hair perfectly for me as I applied more makeup than I had in ears and then me painting my toenails as Alice styled her short black hair.

Once we were all ready, me in my dress and t-strap heels and Alice in a short red, halter dress and sparkling red heels, we took several typical 'myspace' pictures as a joke. We made silly faces and poses in front of the mirror, having a blast acting like young teenagers.

After our impromptu photo shoot we called a cab and headed down to the hotel lobby. I blushed as I noticed several of the male hotel employees were watching me, and more specifically my body as we walked passed, but it made me feel good to know, even divorced and nearly twenty five I could attract some strangers' attentions.

The cab ride through the city was quick as our helpful cabby took us to what he called 'the best restaurant in Berlin.' It looked rather pricey, but Alice dragged me in and I was amazed at how laid back it seemed to be. There was a long bar to the right of the front door, the barstools mostly filled, and several tables in the back and towards the right. We were seated at a table near the back of the bar and we quickly ordered some wine and bread. An hour and about six glasses of wine later, we were more than tipsy and the waiter was nowhere to be found to order some more. Alice said she didn't want anymore, but I was desperate for some more. It'd been so long since I'd gone out and drank this much and I wanted to make the warm fuzzy feeling continue.

I stood up and made my way through the now busy restaurant to the bar and ordered another glass of Merlot.

xxxx

AN: sorry it was a bit shorter. I just wanted to get this part out of the way cause the next chapter is where the story starts to pick up. ANDDDD it's already finished. And I'd like to apologize right now for all the typos and grammar mistakes I'm sure are plaguing this, but if anyone is interested in BETA-ing/proof reading for me, please let me know :D thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I'd greatly appreciate anyone who would like to BETA/proof-read to make the story free of silly typing errors that I know I make!

xxxx

The bar was crowded as I tried to maneuver my way back to where Alice was sitting in the corner. I held my glass of wine in front of me in an attempt to not spill as I stumbled my way tipsily on way too high of heels. I could see Alice flirting with some random guy around the corner of the bar when out of nowhere, a barstool in front of me backed out and I ran straight into a warm, hard chest. I was falling backwards, attempting to grab onto anything sturdy to catch myself when I felt two strong, soft hands grasp onto my free and pull me up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

I was momentarily distracted from my spilled wine by the velvety voice. I looked up from the large red spill on my blue silk dress to see the most handsome man alive. I knew I was slightly drunk, and my judgment was well past impaired, but this man's face was like every god put together. His chin was square and strong, yet his cheek bones soft. His nose was perfectly sculpted in the middle of his face and his eyes were the deepest green I'd ever seen. I felt as if they could see straight through to my soul.

I realized I had spent a little too much time staring at him, because he kept asking if I was okay. I shook my head and smiled, making a fool of myself waving my hand in front of myself.

"I am so sorry!"

"Oh, it's not a big deal. Don't worry. I'm a clutz, it happens all the time."

"Still! Here are some napkins. I'd help wipe it up, but that might just be more awkward."

I laughed at him and straightened out my skirt.

"Again, please don't worry about it. I'm more distraught over the wasted wine than the dress."

"Then please let me buy you another glass! And let me pay for the dry cleaning. I'd hate to think that I ruined your dress. It looks too good on you to be destroyed."

I blushed slightly and in my tipsy and sexually frustrated, state, my mind wandered to all the wrong places. I wanted to make a coy joke about if he wanted to take my dress to the cleaners, he'd have to get it off of me first. After clearing my mind of any inappropriate thoughts, I smiled at him.

"Deal."

He ordered another glass of wine for me as well as a beer for himself and then offered me the barstool, but I shook my head, explaining that I was here with my friend and then offered that he come join us. Alice looked him up and down and then winked at me when he wasn't looking as we got to the table and I blushed.

"Alice, this is…" I tried to introduce them, before realizing I didn't know his name yet.

"Edward."

I nearly fainted when his name rolled off his velvet tongue. My mind was back in the gutter.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I see you tried to knock Bella down over there."

"Yes, unfortunately Bella and I had quite a run-in." he said, and I almost melted as my name rolled off his tongue, making me wonder how it would sound if he were moaning it.

I blushed as I avoided his gaze, sipping on my wine. Alice excused herself to use the restroom and Edward's attention was all on me again. I felt self conscious having such a gorgeous man stare me down. I wasn't that horrible of a mess, but my hair had started to lose its curl and I now had a bright red stain across my chest.

"So Bella, I never fully introduced myself. I'm Edward Masen."

He held his hand out and gave me the most perfect, knee weakening, crooked smile ever. I hurried to swallow the sip I'd just taken and put down my glass before placing my hand in his.

"Isabelle Newton…I mean Swam." I hurried to correct myself. "But everyone calls me Bella."

"Ah, newly married I see." he mumbled across my knuckles as he kissed them, surprising me.

"Actually, freshly divorced." I said shyly as I showed him my ringless hand.

"I feel bad for your ex for having lost something as exquisite as you."

I smiled at him, embarrassed that this completely gorgeous stranger had just complimented me. He had yet to drop my hand from his and he used his free hand to run through his unruly copper hair before taking a drink from his beer.

"So what brings you to Berlin, or do you live around here?"

"Oh I wish! No I just came to take my first vacation in a very long time. What about yourself?"

"My investment firm holds yearly conventions here."

"Oh! That's where I've heard the name before! Masen and Sons' Investments, right?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm the second son." he laughed, the sound reminding me of the sweetest music ever made. "Now that you know what I do, what about you Bella?"

"Well I worked as an editor for a small, online newspaper back home, but I recently moved to the city so I'm hoping to find something in a publishing house."

"And may I asked where back home is?"

"Well I grew up with my mom in Phoenix, but back home is with my dad in Washington. It's a small town called Forks. I just moved to Seattle though."

He smiled warmly at me as we continued our small talk. I worried as to where Alice was, but she sent me a text message saying she went back to the hotel to call Jasper and give me some alone time with my "hot new date."

I found out Edward lived in Chicago, where the firm was based, but he travelled a lot for work. He asked me several questions about myself although he thankfully avoided any questions about the divorce or Mike. He kept ordering us drink as we continued chatting and we'd long before lost track of time when the bartender said announced he was closing soon at one.

Edward walked out with me and I shivered in my light cardigan and stained dress. He slid his jacket over my shoulders and just smiled at me when I looked up at him to thank him.

"What hotel are you staying at? I'll go back with you…oh lord that sounds wrong! I meant I want to make sure you get back safe."

I smiled as an obviously inebriated Edward continued to apologize. I was flattered that he was willing to go back with me, but I was embarrassed by my choice of hotels. He had money, lots of it, and although I could've spent more, Alice and I were still frugal and got a pretty cheap hotel. I bit my lip before answering.

"It's actually pretty far away, it's near the airport."

"Not a problem, I'll get a cab, beautiful."

I blushed again and watched him move towards the street. I was mesmerized by the way his muscles on his back and arm moved under his tight shirt as he waved his hand at a cab. He helped me slide in the back seat before draping his arm over the back of my shoulder. As we watched the city blur passed us, he rested his head on top of mine and I felt him smell my hair.

"You smell almost as delicious as you look, Isabella."

I shivered and closed my eyes. It'd been well over a year since I'd been touched and everything Edwards said seemed to go straight to my core and turned me one more than I'd ever been before. He softly caressed my hand for the rest of the ride. When we reached the hotel, I avoided his eyes as he paid the driver and I was sure he was judging my choice in quarters. He climbed out of the cab before helping me out and walking with me to the main lobby door.

"I'm still very sorry I ruined your dress, Bella, but I had an amazing time with you afterwards."

"Me too, Edward. How much longer are you in town?"

"I leave in about five days, and if you're still around during that time, I'd love to see you again."

"I don't leave until this weekend." I said with a smile.

He stepped closer to me and brushed my hair behind my ear, leaning down towards me before whispering in my ear.

"Then it's a date. Tonight. I'll pick you up at around 8."

He pulled back slightly to smile at me as I swooned slightly from the tone of his voice. He caressed my cheek softly and electricity surged through my body."

"If you don't mind, Bella, I'd like to kiss you goodnight."

I blinked a few times before nodding at him. The instant his lips touched mine, I felt as if my body was on fire. As his lips gently caressed mine, I felt what could only be described as a waterfall of emotions wash over me, leaving me completely at peace. I cupped his chin lightly and he pulled me tight against him, his lips aggressive, yet soft, urging, yet patient. I pulled away only when I remembered I needed to breathe, and I smiled against his neck.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll see you tonight."

I gave him my sexiest smile as I pulled away from him and walked towards the door. He winked at me, and I stumbled slightly on the rough terrain, but he caught me before I fell to the ground.

"You are clumsy, aren't you, Bella? I'm going to have to watch out for you."

I blushed deeply and apologized before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking calmly into the lobby. Once I was out of sight I practically sprinted to the elevators, wobbling again on my heels, before impatiently hitting the button several times. I practically knocked down the door to Alice's and I's room when I tried to get in before launching myself onto my bed, smiling and giggling madly.

"Someone had a good time." Alice said sleepily from her bed.

"He kissed me. And oh lord was it a kiss. It was like the kiss to end all kisses."

Alice sat up immediately and let me tell her all about the impromptu date. She squealed with delight when she heard I had another one later, saying she needed to take me shopping for the perfect dress. As much as I hated being a life-sized Barbie for my best friend, this time I was excited. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

As I laid in my slightly lumpy bed that night, I couldn't help but think about what my life had become. I thought after Mike I'd never be happy again. But that kiss from Edward showed me that my life is in fact not over. That one simple kiss held more passion then all the times Mike and I 'made love' combined. My body was still singing, a few hours later, with the excitement that kiss had stirred. I tossed and turned several times that night, trying to forget that Edward and I only had five more days together.

The next day, Alice was like a bouncy ball as she skipped around the room, telling me to hurry up so we could go shopping. She scoffed when I emerged from the bathroom in a pair of ripped jeans and a simple t-shirt and demanded that I change. She was a true believer in looking one's best when shopping. She shoved a patterned summer dress into my arms and demanded that I pair it with my cute gladiator sandals. At least she didn't expect me to wear heals.

We took the train to the middle of the city and had a simple breakfast of broechen and coffee before she grabbed my hand and started pulling me into random stores. I tried on about five million dresses it seemed before we found one that took my breath away. As I stood in front of Alice in the deep burgundy, strapless cocktail dress, she clapped her hands excitedly and I swear I heard the store employee whistle. I spun slowly in front of the mirror and gawked at myself. The soft fabric hugged my curves and the hemline, which reached just below mid-thigh, made my legs seem miles long. My pale skin seemed to shine against the deep color and I could just see my hair in perfect curls flowing over my shoulders later.

"Bella, you look…wow." Alice finally breathed and I smiled brightly.

I didn't want to take the dress off initially but I realized that I had no choice as I changed back into my summer dress. The price tag almost stopped me from buying it, but Alice reminded me that I was set on blowing as much of Mike's money as possible, and what better way than a five hundred dollar dress to wear on a date with one of the most gorgeous men alive.

After the dress was neatly packed into the shopping bag, Alice and I continued down the street to find me the perfect pair of 'fuck me pumps'. She knew I wasn't that coordinated when wearing heals, but she insisted that I get a new pair for tonight. We found the perfect pair of black leather, peep-toe pumps in the second store and decided to grab some quick lunch.

When we returned to the hotel, I told her that I felt bad I was abandoning her for the night. This whole trip was supposed to be for us girls to spend some time together, and here I was, going on dates with random guys I met at bars.

"Bells, don't you even dare apologize. In the past five years I have no seen you as happy as you were when you came back last night. I can't let you miss a chance with him. Plus it'll give Jasper and I some free time." she with a wink.

I groaned and faked a gagging noise when I realized what she meant. I knew she missed Jasper, and those two did it like rabbits, but did she have to tell me she was going to have phone sex with her boyfriend? I caught myself wondering whether Edward and I would have sex and I scolded myself. I wasn't the type of girl to sleep with a random guy the day after I met him. At least I didn't think I was. I'd only ever been with Mike, so I guess I didn't know exactly what type of girl I was. Edward probably had girls throwing themselves at him all the time, but I hoped he didn't see me as another girl to get in his bed. He'd been a perfect gentleman the night before so I was sure he wasn't into that sort of thing. But it had been a long time since anyone buy myself had touched me, and based on the kiss we shared the night before, he'd known how to make me melt in bed.

As Alice and I approached our door, there was a gorgeous bouquet of white roses sitting in front of it. She smiled brightly and rushed to pick up the card to read it out loud to me teasingly.

"Isabella, I can't wait to see you again tonight. I saw these flowers and though they're nowhere near as beautiful as you, I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. –Edward." she read aloud, nearly squealing in delight. "Oh my god! He's so sweet."

I rolled my eyes at her before heading into the room to get ready. I spoiled myself with a long bath in the claw foot tub, making sure to shave every inch of my legs and not miss a single hair. After I stepped out of the bath, I wrapped a towel around myself and then rubbed a majority of the water out of my hair before running some mousse through it and letting it air dry into flowing waves. I wasn't usually one who spent much time on makeup, but I wanted to look better than ever so I set up the small kit of makeup essentials that I had and set to work creating a perfect smoky eye illusion. I topped off the look with a light lipstick and gloss after brushing my teeth and admired myself in the mirror.

Alice helped me slide into the dress and we decided it looked better sans bra. I just hoped that it wasn't going to be a cold night because the fabric of the dress wasn't that thick. I decided to wear my sexiest thong, cause even if Edward wasn't going to see it, it made me feel damn sexy to know all I was wearing was a gorgeous dress, a scrap of lace and the hottest heals I owned.

We were lounging around the TV at 7:45, sipping on some wine, when the hotel room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"There is an Edward Cullen in the lobby, awaiting you presence."

"Thank you very much, let him know I'll be right down."

Alice wished me luck as I check myself out once more, sliding into my coat and grabbing my clutch. I hugged her goodbye and told her to have some fun with Jasper that evening. As I entered the elevator I swore I heard Alice say something along the lines of 'I won't wait up.'

The elevator seemed to descend at an impossibly slow wait. I smoothed out my dress and held my breath as it finally came to a stop on the first floor and the doors opened.


End file.
